Anak Ayam Jatuh Cinta!
by mimimiu
Summary: Minhyun pengennya, sih, cemburu, tapi apa daya Seonho terlalu tidak peka. (Dek Daehwi juga tidak peka-peka - Kang Dongho, 23 tahun, mahasiswa, abangnya Seonho, fans setia dek Daehwi). MinhyunxSeonho. Produce101. P101. PD101. lbit Donghwi
1. Chapter 1

Bosan juga. Ah, tapi masa iya nunggu kakak kesayangannya bisa bosan. Seonho harus kuat, dong.

"Kak Minhyun!"

Dan teriakannya langsung membahana begitu mendengar suara tawa abangnya, dan suara merdu malaikat pujaan hatinya.

Dongho cuma mencibir melihat Seonho yang langsung lari memeluk Minhyun. "Yee, bukan abangnya malah orang lain yang diperhatiin duluan, dasar adik durhaka!"

Seonho aman sejahtera memeluk kak Minhyunnya, yang dipeluk cuma meringis minta tolong.

 **anak ayam jatuh cinta!**

 **(Sumpah judulnya ngarang banget, maafin, ya)**

 **MinhyunxSeonho**

 **Feat Bang Dongho, Bang Guanlin, dan dedek Woojin**

 **Selamat membaca~!**

Sonho memang suka meluk. Sejak dulu, sejak dalam kandungan bahkan, pose foto usgnya selalu memeluk Guanlin, si anak ayam yang lain.

Anehnya, dulu si anak ayam kedua tidak suka memeluk dan dipeluk orang lain-termasuk digendong saat dia bayi, kecuali oleh keluarga intinya. Dia sangat manja dan tidak mau jauh dari sang induk. Apalagi tidak lama setelahnya Woojin lahir, tambah ribetlah urusan keluarga mereka.

Tapi semuanya berubah sejak dua-belas-tahun Minhyun datang dan menyandang status sebagai salah satu tetangga mereka. Sialnya juga Minhyun dan Dongho sepantaran, jadi dia lebih gampang main dan akrab dengan Dongho, yang kemudian merembet ke adik-adiknya. Minhyun, menurut Dongho terlalu memanjakan adiknya yang suka merajuk itu, dengan alasan jiwa malaikatnya selalu tidak tega melihat Seonho yang kesusahan, jadilah dia sangat _clingy_ dan menempel 24/7 kepada Minhyun. Lebih dari dia menempel pada orang tua dan saudara-saudaranya. Sekarang Minhyun yang menyesal, Dongho bilang juga apa.

Seonho itu sangat cerewet dan blak-blakan, apa yang dia pikirkan, apa pendapatnya, akan dikeluarkan langsung tanpa melihat situasi. Plus, dia itu jujur. Walaupun kadang menyebalkan tapi Dongho pikir ini salah satu kelebihan Seonho, dia tidak berpura-pura.

Sampai suatu hari di malam tahun baru, dimana teman-teman sekelasnya berkumpul membakar daging dan jagung di halaman belakang rumah Dongho, Seonho, entah apa maksudnya tiba-tiba berteriak 'aku sayang kak Minhyun selamanya!'. Dongho ngira ini cuma salah satu strategi Seonho cari perhatian.

Sejak saat itu Minhyun dikenal sebagai si induk ayam di sekolahnya. Dan siapapun yang kenal Seonho akan selalu menanyakan kabar bocah itu pada Minhyun.

Minhyun, dengan latar belakang kejadian tersebut sedikit demi sedikit mulai mengurangi interaksinya dengan Seonho. Tapi Seonho yang pada dasarnya tidak peka tetap lanjut seolah kak Minhyunnya senang-senang saja diperlakukan seperti itu.

Dongho akhirnya kasihan juga melihat temannya itu jadi korban Seonho terus-terusan. Saat suasana sedang santai, di ruang keluarga dengan Guanlin yang sibuk bersama pspnya dan Seonho yang asik membaca komiknya, hati-hati dia coba bersuara.

"Ho, mulai sekarang kurang-kurangin, ya, ngelendot kak Minhyunnya."

"Kenapa emangnya, Bang?" Duh, adiknya polos sekali lagi, ia, kan tidak tega mau bilang yang sebenarnya.

"Ini.. ih, itu.. kamu meluknya kenceng banget, sih, kan Minhyunnya kesakitan,"

"Oh, gitu. Besok-besok Seonho meluknya nggak kenceng-kenceng, deh, Bang."

Dongho garuk-garuk, mau bilang apa lagi kalau sudah begini. "Gini, Dek.. uh... Sebenernya-"

"Kak Minhyun sebel kali, Ho. Gara-gara lu nempel mulu dia susah dapet pacar."

Duh, Guanlin... suka bener kalo ngomong.

Tapi Dongho buru-buru nengok ke Seonho, yang ternyata sudah lebih dulu berbalik menghadapnya. Dan muka adik ayam keduanya itu sudah begitu mengenaskan. Bibir bergetar dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Yang.. yang bener, Bang? Jadi selama ini.. kak Minhyun.. nggak sayang sama Seonho, Bang?"

Dongho nggak bisa jawab. _But, thanks,_ tanpa diminta Guanlin sudah angkat mulut. _Fyi,_ kata-kata dari mulut Guanlin itu jauh lebih pedas dan jujur dari mulut ceplas-ceplosnya Seonho. "Halah, cemen lo. Ditolak gitu aja nangis. Udah jelas dari dulu juga kak Minhyun nggak suka sama lo, lo aja yang nggak mau ngerti."

Dongho dugun-dugun, adiknya nangis beneran. Demi apa Dongho harus hidup dengan kondisi jantungnya yang terancam seperti ini sepanjang umurnya.

Komik di tangan Seonho terlempar, dia kabur ke kamarnya. Guanlin, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, masih anteng dengan pspnya.

* * *

Sebagai abang yang baik, Dongho pergi ke kamar si kembar mencoba meredakan patah hati adiknya. Seonho duduk di ranjangnya, dengan cokelat dan keripik-beserta bungkus-bungkus kosongnya dimana-mana. Mukanya sudah tidak merana lagi. Dongho kaget setengah mati. Tapi dia kesel juga, khawatirnya tidak berguna.

"Dek, lagi apa?"

"Makan, Bang..?"

"Udah nggak sedih lagi, Dek?"

"Seonho lihat di internet katanya coklat bisa ngilangin sakit hati, eh ternyata bener, Bang."

"Kamu udah nggak sakit hati lagi emangnya?"

"Masih, sih, Bang, tapi anak cowok kan harus kuat."

Dongho males, nggak inget aja dia barusan nangis kejer gitu. "Oh, gitu, ya. Ya udah abis ini jangan lupa sikat gigi, ya, Dek."

"Oke, Bang."

Dongho ngacir, polos bener si Seonho.

* * *

Esok harinya, seperti biasa Minhyun main ke rumah Dongho sore-sore, sekalian nyicil ngerjain tugas proyek kuliah mereka.

Minhyun masuk, tidak ada teriakan dan pelukan Seonho seperti biasanya.

Entah kenapa Minhyun merasa ada yang hilang dari dirinya.

Minhyun menggelar buku-buku dan laptopnya lalu duduk tidak jauh dari tiga adik Dongho yang masih saling canda di depan sofa. Sebenarnya itu Seonho yang masih diusili Woojin kecil teriak-teriak tidak jelas, Guanlin, mah, asik sendiri dengan pspnya.

Minhyun dehem-dehem, mereka berhenti, Seonho lihat ke arahnya, tapi kemudian melengos. Woojin kebingungan, tapi setelahnya mulai menjahili kakaknya lagi.

Minhyun cari perhatian lagi. "Ujin, bang Seonho jangan diusilin terus, dong, kan kasihan, bang Seonhonya,"

Eh, respon si Seonho jauh berbeda dari perkiraannya.

"Apasih, Kak Minhyun, nggak usah sok-sok an baik, deh,"

Kemudian dia lari ke kamarnya.

Minhyun melongo. Dongho hela nafas. Guanlin geleng-geleng.

"Bang Seonho lagi sakit, ya, Bang Dongho?"

Minhyun melongo lagi. Dongho hela nafas lagi. Guanlin geleng-geleng lagi.

Kalau ibunya tahu dia yang membuat Seonho begini, bisa terancam uang jajannya. Dongho juga bingung kenapa dia lebih khawatir tentang uang jajannya daripada kondisi hati adiknya sendiri.

* * *

Dongho ke kamar si kembar lagi, dan kondisi adiknya masih sama seperti yang lalu, ditemani cokelat dan keripik, dan Woojin yang ikut makan keripik.

"Dek, kamu kok marah sama kak Minhyun, sih? Dia sedih, loh,"

"Lah, harusnya kalau kak Minhyun nggak suka sama bang Seonho dia bilang dong, dari awal, jangan malah kasih harapan!" Woojin berapi-api, macam kampanye bupati.

Mereka tos, saling menepuk bahu, saling berpelukan kemudian. Benar-benar macam bupati dan wakilnya.

* * *

"Loh, kamu nggak latihan basket, Dek?"

Dongho kaget, jadwal Seonho Senin sore adalah latihan basket di tim sekolahnya. Setahu Dongho mereka dalam waktu dekat ikut turnamen provinsi, padahal. Apalagi Seonho kaptennya, satu tim dengan Guanlin, lagi. _Fyi_ lagi, Seonho juga sepaket dengan Guanlin, kemana-mana berdua. Kalau Guanlin nggak bolos, biasanya dia nggak mau bolos juga. Dongho juga bingung, entah karena bawaan rahim atau bagaimana, mereka berdua seperti searah dan seirama, walau nyatanya mereka nggak rukun-rukun banget.

"Males, ah, Bang. Yang nyuruh aku main basket kan kak Minhyun. Aku males sama dia, aku males latihan juga."

Dulu, dulu sekali, saat Seonho baru sembilan tahun, Minhyun sempat bilang, 'Kamu tinggi loh, Ho, kenapa nggak ikut tim basket aja?' Dan besoknya Seonho daftar tim basket, dan diterima.

Lol sekali hidup adiknya.

* * *

Selasa sore, Dongho baru pulang kuliah kaget lagi melihat Seonho sudah duduk di sofa ngelus-ngelus Maltese, lagi-lagi dengan cokelat dan keripik. Apalagi Guanlin sudah tidak beredar, sepertinya sudah berangkat ke kelas gitarnya.

"Kamu belum sembuh juga, Dek, sakit hatinya?" Dongho sewot. Persediaan camilan keluarga mereka bisa defisit kalau Seonho begini terus.

"Udah, kok, Bang, emang lagi pengen ngemil aja."

Dongho sewot lagi. "Kamu nggak kelas piano emang?"

Seonho berhenti ngunyah. "Males, ah, Bang. Yang ngajarin aku main piano pertama kali, kan, kak Minhyun. Aku males sama dia, aku males kelas juga."

Dulu, dulu sekali, saat Seonho baru delapan tahun, Minhyun pernah sekali memainkan satu _piece_ Mozart, dan Seonho begitu terpesona. Selama tiga bulan setelahnya dia intensif belajar dengan ibunya, lalu mulai ikut kelas musik tahun berikutnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Dek, yang ngajarin kamu piano pertama kali itu mama, kali, bukan Minhyun."

Seonho merenung. Setelahnya sewot lagi. "Dibilangin juga males, ih, si Abang."

Hah, lolol sekali hidup adiknya.

* * *

Rabu sore, Seonho duduk di atas karpet, nonton tivi, Guanlin tengkurap di atas karpet, belajar.

Dongho makin sewot. "Guanlin aja belajar, Dek, kamu enggak? Katanya ulangan besok?"

"Males, ah, Bang."

"Kenapa? Minhyun lagi?"

"Enggak, kan aku udah pinter, Bang."

Ah, lololol sekali adiknya ini. Jadi gemes.

* * *

Pada akhirnya Dongho menceritakan semua kejadiannya, runtut dan detail, ke si pelaku. Salah satu alasannya karena sudah seminggu lebih Seonho tidak kembali ke wujud aslinya. Alasan lainnya, Minhyun, bukannya malah bahagia bersuka cita, entah kenapa malah sedih dan merasa bersalah juga, dan bertekad ingin mengembalikan senyum ceria Seonho. Padahal Dongho saja tidak sebegitunya.

Minhyun angguk-angguk, lalu usap muka sok depresi. "Lo, sih, bilang sembarangan ke anak sekecil itu. Mereka, kan, jiwanya masih rentan, tahu, kalau dia stress terus nggak mau makan, terus dia sakit, gimana?"

Dongho mengingat-ingat lagi. Seonho, dalam keadaan apapun, tidak akan kehilangan nafsu makan.

"Salah gue juga, sih, Ho, sempet ngejauhin dia. Tapi jujur, gue ngejauh karena gue tuh kadung beneran sayang sama adek lo, gue takut kalo sayangnya Seonho itu cuma cinta monyet aja, yang cuma sebiji jagung umurnya, yang kalo dia udah dewasa dan ketemu orang lain nanti gue gampang digantiin. Gue kan, nggak bisa ngelarang Seonho suka sama orang lain, Ho. Gue nggak siap kalo dia niggalin gue dengan perasaan segini sayang,"

Dongho melongo, nggak nyangka Minhyun beneran suka dengan adiknya.

"Beneran..?" Eh, tahu-tahu Seonho sudah muncul di ambang pintu kamarnya. "Kak Minhyun.. bener sayang sama Seonho?"

Pandangan Dongho berpindah dari Minhyun, ke Seonho, lalu Minhyun lagi. Berhubung suasana sudah berubah layaknya di drama-drama, Dongho pamit. "Eh, aus, nih, ke dapur dulu, ya?"

* * *

"Maafin kakak, ya, Ho, nggak jujur dari awal sama kamu,"

Seonho _blushing_. Dia memegang pipinya malu-malu. "Jadi, kak Minhyun mau jadi pacar Seonho?"

Kaget juga Minhyun tahu anak sekecil Seonho sudah mengerti pacar-pacaran. "Kakak mau, asal di turnamen provinsi nanti kamu bisa jadi juara, oke? Kata bang Dongho kamu males latihan gara-gara kakak."

Seonho langsung nyahut. "Oke, Kak, aku janji sama kakak, akan kupersembahkan medali emasku padamu, kak Minhyun!"

Minhyun tertawa. Tangannya yang gemas mengacak-acak rambut Seonho. "Sini peluk kakak, dong. Kangen dipeluk kamu, nih,"

Kikik satu terdengar, kikik dua juga terdengar. Sebentar kemudian suara 'aduh' yang terdengar.

"Kalo mau nguping jangan jelas-jelas banget, kali, Bang, Dek," Seonho sudah terbiasa, sih, dengan kelakuan aneh saudaranya.

"Iya, iya, kita pergi, deh," Si bontot yang menyahut. Ditambah dengan suara hentak kaki palsu yang kentara.

Minhyun masih tertawa, bayangan mereka masih jelas di depan pintu. "Mereka masih disitu, tuh, Ho,"

"Aku juga males, Kak, punya abang sama adek nggak ada yang bener."

"Tapi kakak tetep berterima kasih sama mereka, Ho, soalnya mereka yang udah jagain kamu sampai segede gini, jagain malaikat kakak."

"Aaauuuhhh~" Bukan Seonho yang ngomong.

"Bang Dongho, ih!" Ujin kecil sebel.

"Iya, iya, maap, abang keceplosan, adek-adekku sayang,"

"Malu-maluin aja, si Abang!" Guanlin nggak butuh basa basi.

"Ih udah, dong, Ujin, kecil-kecil gini kamu kalo mukul sakit, tahu,"

"Aku udah gede kali, Bang!"

"Ih, pergi, deh, sono! Gangguin orang pacaran aja!"

"Eh pacaran modal, dong! Kamar siapa yang lo buat pacaran, bege!"

* * *

END

* * *

 **Lol saya juga nggak ngerti ini apaan mohon dimaafkan. Btw lama sekali tidak nulis di ffn jadi kangen huhu :(**

 **Ganti pairing, pengennya setia sama Krisho tapi ada daya mereka bercerai dan tidak saling memberikan inspirasi bagi anaknya yang merindu ini :(**

 **Tapi emang gemes banget sama minhyun seonho tuh! Bawaannya pengen dibawa pulang dikardusin bareng lol**

 **Semoga sukaaa!**


	2. 2 - Pengennya, sih, cemburu

Muka Minhyun sebenarnya sudah tidak bisa dibilang menyenangkan, atau setidaknya nomal. Bagi orang lain, tapi bagi Seonho tidak. Sudah hampir satu jam duduk mereka di kedai kopi dekat kampus hanya dihabiskan oleh Seonho bercerita tentang sekolah barunya, pelajaran barunya, teman barunya, ditambah (yang mungkin jadi penyebab Minhyun merengut saja sejak tadi) kakak kelasnya, yang terlihat dari ceritanya kentara sekali mencoba mendekati bocah itu. Tapi ya namanya Seonho, lagi-lagi bocah itu tidak peka kalau sedang dipdkt.

Dongho juga tidak mau repot-repot mendengarkan sebenarnya kalau adiknya tidak mengajak jajan di kafe Daehwi kerja part-time.

(Dongho melirik Daehwi di meja kasir sambil pouting. Duh, dek Daehwi.. kapan dirimu peka..)

Sampai ketika sudah tiba di jam dua, Dongho kembali ke kampus. Antara sedih karena harus berpisah dengan dek Daehwinya, dan bahagia karena telinganya terbebas dari ocehan piyik cerewet itu (dan ngiri karena dia belum punya pacar).

* * *

 **Pengennya, sih, cemburu**

(Wqwq judulnya apaan dah)

* * *

SeonhoxMinhyun

Feat bang Dongho dan Kak Daehwi, dan Kak Jonghyun dan kak Minki

* * *

"Ho,"

"..tim basket- eh, iya, Kak?"

"Kamu nggak sadar Kakak lagi cemburu, ya?"

Seonho dengan muka bingungnya mencoba mencerna. "Kakak cemburu? Apanya yang dicemburui, Kak?"

Minhyun ingin tetap di mode dinginnya sebenarnya, tapi disajikan Seonho yang begitu manis mana ia tahan. Pada akhirnya ia mengusak rambut si bocah, mencubit pipinya gemas, ingin mencium pipinya juga tapi kadung ingat tempat dan situasi (memang, jiwa malaikat Minhyun sudah mendarah daging melekat kuat). "Nggak ada apa-apa, kok, Ho, nggak kenapa-kenapa."

Seonho merengut lagi. "Kalo Kakak bilangnya gitu mana aku ngerti, Kak?"

Minhyun tertawa, sekali lagi mencubit pipi Seonho gemas. Dalam hati mulai menghitung berapa uang yang harus ia sisakan untuk komik-komik dan psp baru supaya Guanlin mau jadi agen khususnya selama Seonho di sekolah.

* * *

Jonghyun menepuk bahu adik juniornya. Yang tertangkap basah gerak cepat langsung meneruskan pekerjaannya. "Daripada memandanginya seperti itu sampai-sampai tidak mengerjakan pekerjaanmu baik-baik, mending tinggalkan dulu sebentar, hampiri mejanya. Seonho juga adik tingkatmu, kan?" Mengelap cangkir saja tidak selesai-seleai sejak tadi.

Daehwi masih menggeleng sambil terus menunduk. Lihat saja satu atau dua menit lagi, pandangan Daehwi akan terpaku pada seorang saja, mengabaikan pelanggan, mengabaikan dirinya sendiri.

Jonghyun seharusnya sudah marah saat Daehwi mulai tidak fokus pada pekerjaannya. Tapi untuk bocah seusia Daehwi yang sedang masanya dimabuk cinta, ia bisa lah sedikit memaklumi.

Ketika Dongho akhirnya pergi, kepala bocah itu makin menunduk dengan bibir makin merengut maju. Jinyoung cuma bisa tertawa gemas.

"Hwi, ngomong-ngomong _shift_ mu sudah habis. Sana ganti baju dan kejar dia."

"Tapi, Kak-"

"Dompetnya ketinggalan, nih, sana keburu jauh!"

Tergesa-gesa bocah itu menyambar dompet ditangan Jonghyun. Dan betapa gemasnya Jonghyun melihat Daehwi dengan pipi merona kembali ke _counter_. "Besok aku boleh libur, Kak?"

Jonghyun mengangguk. "Mau kencan, ya?"

"Bukan, kok, bukan! Cuma makan saja,"

Jonghyun terkekeh lagi. Daehwi begitu manis apalagi kalau sedang jatuh cinta. Andai saja pacar tsunderenya bisa semanis Daehwi.

Hihihi, tapi agak menyeramkan kalau Minki berubah begitu.

* * *

 _Nggaktau gemes banget sama seonho dia gemesin banget uh_

 _(Tolong maafkan ketidakjelasan saya)_

 _Terima kasih sudah membacaa semoga suka ㅎㅅㅎ_


End file.
